Kyou After: Clear Commencing Memories
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Tomoya dated Ryou, but his heart coveted Kyou. He finally has her after circumstances played out.


**Disclaimer= I do not own Clannad.**

A/N= **This fic will start during the Kyou Chapter. Tomoya and Kyou are nearing graduation. They have finally gotten together and Tomoya hopes that they will remain that way. There is an interesting conclusion to this story.**

* * *

They are walking along the long, winding street.

"Tomoya, my sister has fallen in love with another man. Are you jealous?"

"Oh yes, I am soo jealous. You know what?"

"What is it?"

"I was really bad at math."

"Way to change the subject on me - -"

"No no, hear me out for a second. The only thing I was good at was variables. During class while sleeping, it all came to me. If I canceled out the R, I'm left with **T=Kyou.** Thats the perfect formula for me."

"Tomoya-kun... I could kiss you all over right now - - "

"Well I AM your boyfriend, so there really isn't nothing stopping you..." Kyou pecked one on his lips and fell back smiling and blushing at the same time. During dinner later on, they are enjoying each others company but later break some bad news to each other.

"Kyou, I didn't get accepted to the university, my grades weren't good enough."

"I... I did get accepted though."

"Good for you Kyou. I was accepted to another University."

"Thats great - -"

"BUT..." Tomoya told Kyou where the University was located, which made her drop her fork.

"That- That's several hundred miles away!"

"Everything is going to be paid for, room and board, everything. I could not pass it up. You would've done the same thing..."

"I know."

"You are going to attend the best University in the country. The one I'm going to is the best one for someone of my skillset."

"We are going to be apart Tomoya-kun and I do not want that! Why don't I just - -"

"Do not say that you want to transfer to my University."

"I want to be with you though." Kyou could not control the tears that dropped torrentially from her eyes.

"Everything is so perfect for us. We confessed our love and now we are lovers. I do not want to be apart from you - - "

"This is hard for me too Kyou! I should've done better in school. I should've taken hits from your dictionary."

"Whats done is done Tomoya-kun. It'll be long-distance but I think we can make the whole long-distance - -"

"Forget it."

"What?"

"You have an amazing opportunity at your University. You need to focus all of your energies there."

"Please don't say it Tomoya."

"We need to break up Kyou."

"No Tomoya-kun! You know damn well what I had to suffer through just to be with you and now you want to break up? You are killing me!!"

"This isn't easy for me either. Look Kyou, I love you. I love you more than anything, but you need to have all of your energies focused on your University."

"I want to be with you, can you not understand that?!"

"Can you not understand that long distance relationships never work?! Don't let this opportunity slip away Kyou..." Kyou got up, as did Tomoya. She tackled him and they both were on the floor. They kissed and layed in each others arms.

"Promise me one thing Tomoya-kun..."

"Sure."

"Call me everyday and we'll meet up at least once a month."

"I'm going to try - -"

"PROMISE ME TOMOYA-KUN! Promise me you'll call and visit me."

"I promise that I'll call and visit you Kyou. You are the wind beneath my wings. You are the air I breathe. You are the one for me."

"Oh Tomoya-kun... I feel so assured now that you said that." They slept together that night. Tomoya left in the middle of the night with Kyou still sound asleep.

* * *

Tomoya tried his best to call Kyou everyday and visit once a month. It was working at the beginning but then the semester got busy. Tomoya, on breaks from late night study sessions, would remember to call Kyou. It went from constant to occasionally to finally non-existent. It was depressing, but that is how university life goes. Tomoya and Kyou went 2 years without calling or seeing each other. One day while in his University's Fitness Center, Tomoya takes a break from bench pressing to grab water from the cooler by the sign in desk. He is watching television for a moment when a girl is coming in talking loudly. Tomoya almost chokes on his water.

"KYOU?!" Kyou is just as shocked to see Tomoya. They both run up the stair steps and outside to the cool ambiance and hug each other fiercely. Both had tears in their eyes.

"When did you come over here?"

"I transferred here this semester actually."

"I'm so sorry for not calling you, things got really busy and I had no free time"

"Its okay Tomoya. After two years, I needed to be closer to you."

"I'm so happy that you are here."

"Same here. What are you majoring in?"

"I'm majoring in construction and management."

"A double major? Thats why you didn't call..."

"What about you Kyou - -"

"I changed my major from science to education. I want to be a kindergarten teacher and return to our town to teach."

"I think thats great Kyou. We should have dinner tomorrow night."

"Oooh dinner is not going to work."

"The day after?"

"Nope."

"Saturday night?" Kyou again shook her head no.

"Tomoya, while I'm really glad to see you, there is something that you must know."

"Go ahead and tell me, I can handle it - - "

"I'm seeing someone else." Tomoya's world was crushed.

"What?"

"I have a new boyfriend. You and I broke up before we departed for University remember? When it started, I got very lonely. My loneliness grew and I couldn't handle it. I found comfort in my new man. We are lovers now - -"

Stop, just STOP! How can you do this to me?"

"How can you not call me or visit? I would've made more sacrifices for you, but you are not willing to do it for me."

"Kyou-chan, are you read for dinner?"

"Hai, Kazehaya-kun."

"Goodbye Tomoya." Kyou and her new boyfriend walked hand in hand, turned the corner and were gone. Tomoya noticed that Kyou glanced at him with a twinkle in her eyes. He wasn't sure if that was a true twinkle or a tear that was shed.

* * *

Tomoya wasn't sure how he did it. He was able to get back to the grind and excel for the remaining four semesters until graduation. Graduation rolls around and everyone packed into the stadium. After everyone was called and received their degrees, a few speakers were called on to speak. Tomoya's name was called and he furiously shook his head no. The dean wasn't having it, so he reluctantly got up and took the podium.

"Congratulations to all you graduates, all our work has paid off." There was thunderous applause and when it died down, Tomoya blabbed on about other stuff.

"We are going to enter the workforce now. Graduates, keep your inner circles small. Be sure to work first in order to play later." Tomoya was losing it on the inside. He fought back the tears, so much so that he excused himself and ran. He stopped right next to Kyou, who looked saddened.

"Tomoya-kun..."

"_I wanted you to love me when I least deserved it because thats when I really needed it."_

"Have a good life Fujibayashi." They never saw each other again.


End file.
